Talk:Magmas Shield
Fully agree with Rainith: The item value is useless information. Btw "way cool magma shield"? Not the most objective description ... --Xeeron 05:06, 16 January 2006 (UTC) Is it really animated? I've looked at my own magmas shield, and the lava in it's mouth doesn't seem to move at all, so is it really an animated shield? :Yes it is, you may have to turn up your graphics settings to see it. --Fizimage:Fiz.jpg 23:16, 28 August 2006 (CDT) Dye Mine says it cannot be dyed. If somebody else can confirm this, the page should be edited to reflect this fact. Zerris 20:34, 12 September 2006 (CDT) Yep..have 3 gold magmas...none of them are dyeable They were definitely dyeable much earlier in the game. magma shield is it only dropped in hells percipe ? ~Fotovince A/p the notes description : I have a 7 Str req/ 16 armor magmas shield. I am planning on keeping it, and having a lot of run using it on my lower level warrior alt. ^-^ do titans in nightfall also drop it? ~YornStar :yes --84.163.197.34 12:36, 18 December 2006 (CST) I found a blank req. 9 armor 16 Magmas Shield during the Defend Droknar's Forge quest--Triton Osiris 14:11, 13 April 2007 (CDT)Triton Osiris I got a Magmas Shield of a Tundra Giant in Mineral Springs as weird as it sounds :S I find it so weird nobody want's to believe me, it's hard for me 2 xD It drops in Titan Places: I got one in Hell's Precipice, my buddy got one in Gate of Madness. - Ayumbhara 02:43, 13 July 2007 (CDT) I just got one from a Dark Titan in Mineral Springs. 16armor, req10, no bonus. - Fragrant Beef What the.... I found a req9 16armor one in Hell's Pricipe as a drop.... I threw it away, before knowing it was worth tons ;_; yes something like that happend to me as well i sold a perfect one to as merchant cause i coul'dn't find a buyer, didn't knew it was that much worth either. (i feel stupid now):p If they didn't have 30hp or 45hp (stance), they probably weren't worth much. P A R A S I T I C 00:07, 24 April 2007 (CDT) : yes. and if it was even only white, blue or purple, no reason to get mad ^^ — Zerpha The Improver 15:59, 28 August 2007 (CDT) can i just ask i bought a req 10 magmas shield for 200gold no other ads what is it worth (ps i cant find my way around guru) Yeah, I had something like that happen. I was on my mesmer, who had one, and I was like, "Hmm... Need to clear up space. A white magmas shield? *delete*" I then mapped to kamadan and see "WTB MAGMAS SHIELD 100K" and I cried. I was like, "Aw, damn it." GW:EN i have such a feeling that one will be able to get an inscibable version of this in one of the dungeons... — Zerpha The Improver 16:01, 28 August 2007 (CDT) :not happened yet. i got a runic blade tho' but haven't heard of any magmas shields coming from eotn --Birchwooda Treehug 18:00, 1 September 2007 (CDT) ::dammit >.< to bad, i need an easier archievable inscripable version of this skin, finding one from a demonic chest needs a lot of luck, and getting a perf version in proph is nearly almost unattainable ;( — Zerpha The Improver 03:10, 23 September 2007 (CDT) Chest of Woe I got an inscriptable one from Chest of Woe few days ago, so I thought I'd add that. :You mean the chest that spawns at the end of Fissure of Woe? If so, anything can drop from those, so we don't add it in.-- (Talk) ( ) 16:47, 18 November 2007 (UTC) :: I do, and not anything can drop from those... :::Why do you say that? Even on The Fissure of Woe article, it says that one random gold item spawns from the chest.-- (Talk) ( ) 16:50, 18 November 2007 (UTC) :::: random does not mean any kthx :::::I think you're mistaken, Marco - the other drop locations are all Chests also, I see no reason not to list the Chest of Woe if someone got a drop from that too. (T/ ) 02:01, 25 November 2007 (UTC) Zaishen Chest Has anyone got one from it? I got r10 one. ::I've add it to the list. Vax Rex Yep got req 9 last night :P --blessed bell 11:12 March 30, 2008 Eotn? Does it drop from enchanted mobs in Shards of Orr? I heard that it does, but can anyone confirm it? 06:33, 20 May 2008 (UTC)Blue Dragon :No it does not. They only wear it but they don't drop it. --Birchwooda Treehug 15:46, 8 July 2008 (UTC) Unmoddable? I don't know why, but I can't mod my Magmas shields with shield mods >_< kiega123456789ooo :If they're non-inscribable, they're also non-moddable. 00:32, 19 February 2009 (UTC) ::Well that sucks... thanks kiega123456789ooo 00:53, 19 February 2009 PC Q10 strenght. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 20:08, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :Inscribable? 20:27, 20 March 2009 (UTC) ::Underworld chest. Answer; YES! Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 21:09, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :::A lot. 22:14, 20 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Any idea? Otherwise I'm modding it for my assa. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 09:53, 21 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Wiki no pc, pzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz. Lord of all tyria 15:50, 21 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::You can always try ;) Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 16:49, 21 March 2009 (UTC)